The Road to Victory
by SuperRed
Summary: A tribute to Dina. Her past wasn't what made her into a champion. No it was everything she experienced, what she felt, the pain left for her to clean up. The friends she made and the Vivosaur that pushed her to greatness. This ones for you, and Dina fans everywhere!


Hey there everyone! First off, I love the fossil fighters series! I remember when my brother got the original. At first, I thought it would be lame. But once I checked out the game, I was hooked! I'm so glad that there is a female fighter in the newest one! I named her Night, and no not Knight, Night like in night and day. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. I just thought it would be pretty. Anyway, this is in tribute to her and her Teffla's awesomeness! And this is to lead you into another fanfic, I'm going to make. But for now enjoy and review.

* * *

_My first memory was the only thing I remember of my Mother. I was only two, with my small blond pigtails and blue overalls. My Mother's brown eyes met my amber ones._

_"Mommy, where are you going?" I asked, little tears perking up._

_"…" Her lips were painted crimson, she smelled like oranges._

_"You'll have to be strong. You can do that for Mommy, can't you?" She briskly answered._

_"I-I can try…" I stumbled over my words. The tears rolled down my face. I didn't understand her…not that I ever did. She smiled and slowly turned; it felt like time had slowed down around me._  
_A white dress…she wore a white dress that day. And as she slowly walked from me; I can still see her dull brown eyes casting one last look at my Father. I held onto my Dad's hand._

_"Take care of her, okay?"_

_I can't remember his response or why she left us…but the pain still is fresh, unlike her memory it never fades._

_XxX_

_When I was four, only two years since. I created my look. Looking in the bathroom's mirror, I took my growing blond hair. I remembered how grown up's bundled their hair back. And I decided maybe I could do it if I tried hard. So I bundled it up slowly. Only when I had pulled it back, I realized even then that wasn't me. Well, after a few tries I fixed it to the side. It trickled down like a blond silk. And this time, I smiled. This was me._

_"I am being strong, I am…strong." I told the mirror, who reflected me. It was as if I was telling myself to be strong. That I was…_

_XxX_

_I turned six and Dad and I threw a huge party. Just cause we could! He invited everyone, and we made maybe a thousand pink glittery invitations. (I preferred blue, but Dad insisted that I use pink. I think he thought it was more girly?) We went passing them out; when we noticed a new family had just moved in. I saw a shy blond haired boy about my age. Clinging to his Mom's leg; complaining about something like a stomach ache. I tugged eagerly on my Dad's arm,_

_"Dad! Someone's new here! Can that boy come? Can he be my friend! PLLLLEEEAAASE! Oh please!"_  
_I begged giving him the puppy dog stare._

_"Oh can those eyes get any bigger? Of course you can." Dad said adding in a grin._

_"YAY!" I screamed and practically dragged him over in my excitement._

_"Hi! Wanna come to my Party! I'm turning six! You should come!" I snatched an invitation from my Dad's armful and thrust it in his face. He looked at me then the invitation, then me, invitation; this went on for two more seconds. Until I just placed it on his hat. He looked at his Mom._

_"Todd, what do we say?"_

_Todd thought about it, and looked at me._

_"Who even are you? And why is your invitation pink?"_

_We were best friends since…_

XxX

_Well, when I was nine, I first learned about Vivosaurs. And as I watched the TV screen; I knew suddenly what I was born for. I swore to the TV, and myself I would be the fighter no one would ever forget. My Dad encouraged me in every way, we watched every Vivosaur match on TV together. And he and I would raid the library for every book with information on them. And he told me "Honey, you don't have to be famous, to be the best."_

_I said, "Daddy, do you think Mom might watch me if I were famous?"_

_He stayed silent. And finally said,"No. I don't think she would."_

_My face fell, but even then I knew it was true, his hand intertwined with mine and gave it a small squeeze."But I would, every single match." He whispered. I smiled,_

_"You better."_

_That was what I needed to hear._

_And he always did. Every single match._

XxX

_I turned ten, and Dad bought me my first blue jumper. He said that with all my running around I was wearing out my regular clothes. That day Todd walked me home. He pulled out a map, from under his hat. An excited smile on his face._

_"I know a place, where it's rumored that a Vivosaur has been seen there! We should go!"_

_"You serious?" I said in disbelief. He nodded eagerly,_

_"It's by Scenic Overlook!"_

_"No way that's my favorite place ever! And it's on my birthday, Todd you're the best! But wait, is it safe?"_

_He pumped his fist in the air,_

_"Who cares!"_

_Me and Todd learned to share our dream, cheer for Joe WildWest, and that led us to exploring the nearby valley in search of Vivosaurs. I still don't know how he convinced me to go though._

_**That day…a lot happened.**_

_We actually met Joe WildWest, he was really cool and surprisingly down to earth. He rescued us and let me battle for him. Well, it would have been Todd but he had one of those convenient stomachs. That day I met someone who I would never forget._

_"Just take 'er pick. They're all amazing." Joe said, his eyes shining._

_I examined my choices, they were all special. But I didn't want special, I needed strong, strong and extraordinary. I briefly touched one picking it up; I thought I had made my choice. When my elbow brushed one, I stopped as a shock jolted through me. I looked again at the medal under the others. I placed the medal I had before down and picked the one under the others up. Joe smiled,_

_"That one is different than the others, maybe from them all. Aeros craves power…Do you have the strength to wield her?"_

_"I do…" I said softly, thinking of my Mother. What she had told me, what I had become._

_Joe tipped his hat as I selected this one of his medals._

_"Then it's yours."_

_I smiled, it pulsed warm in my palms. It was rearing for a brawl. As was I. I turned to face Allosaurus. It roared angrily, ready to charge. I let out a nervous breath._

_"I've never battled before." I admitted to my hero uncomfortably. He gave me a look, then smiled._

_"I'll be right here guiding you…but I don't think you'll need me."_

_I took a breath and nodded. "I won't let you down!"_

_I won't let anyone down…I'll be strong, no, I'll be stronger than ever!_

_"Go!" I screamed throwing the medal in the air. As the medal left my grip…I don't know but something just, hm, it just clicked, like how when you discover your talent. Something inside just whispers, "This is what you are made to do."_

_I knew when I saw Aeros's medal reflect in the sun, as it came forth facing off Allosaurus. That I could do it, I could be strong._

XxX

_Two years later…The time for me then flew, I was invited to participate in the Caliosteo Cup. The rounds flew by, I meant my rival and soon to be crush Rupert. My shy mask wearing friend Pauleen. And Joe, even if he didn't realize us at first. Or actually before I found out he was…weeeelll evil. Well not evil, in fact it wasn't his fault he was possessed by Zongazonga. The evil sorcerer king who lived for more than one thousand years. But that's another story, I'm sure Professor Scatterfly would love to tell you, if you provide him with a melon sprout. (I'm pretty sure that's what he called it) I learned that I am strong. And Aeros who I evolved with a golden skull into Teffla. Was just the strength I needed to have to become who I am now. She'll always be by my side and me by hers. Teffla will always be my strength._

XxX

_I just hope where ever Mom is…she finds time to think of me…even if it's for a second. I know I still care about her…_

XxX

"Stop! I know w-where an amazing fighter is!" A women with shoulder length blond hair said being held back by two men. The man raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He held onto her beaten up husband. Two children lay in the corner of the house cowering. The woman looked up her older brown eyes watching him carefully. He folded his arms across his chest, holding a man by the scruff of his shirt. The man paled as his wounded gray eyes searched his wives.

"Marcy? W-what are you t-talking about?"

She took a deep breath. And mumbled,

"I-I know… Do you know Dina AshKette?"

The man eyes widened, a sly grin grew across his face.

* * *

Thank you, hope to see you again.

SuperRed ('-


End file.
